Rise of the Ghost Rider
by ShadyGotham
Summary: Jason Hope makes the fateful mistake of signing a deal with a mysterious man. Now he has lost his soul, and in its place is the dreaded Spirit of Vengeance. Jason must now find the mysterious man and end his curse, but dark forces are on the rise and a impossible choice that could save the world will have to be made.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Ghost Rider

By: ShadyGotham

Prologue

I used to be normal. Like everyone else in the world. I used to get up, go to

Work, pay taxes, and watch television daily just like your average Joe. But that all

Changed the day I met him. The one that all men fear, the one who performed the

Original sin, the one who is composed of pure evil, the one know to mortals as the devil.

It all started a few months ago, it feels like years now. I'll try and tell the story as

Best I can but this thing inside of me wants out. I don't know how much longer I

Can hold it in. Shall we begin…

Chapter 1- Where It Began

The alarm rang a high pitched screech that pierced Jason's ears. He sat up

In his bed and proceeded to turn off the alarm. He then rubbed his eyes and

Looked at the clock, it was 6:00 am. Jason sighed and began to get out of his

Comfortable bed. He wore only a pair of black boxer shorts. Jason slowly walked

Out of his room and towards the bathroom. He began his daily routine of getting

Ready for the day. An hour or so later Jason walked down stairs fully dressed and

Ready to start his day. He wore black combat boots, dark blue jeans, and a black t-shirt.

Jason grabbed his brown leather jacket off a hook on the wall and proceeded to put it on. He then walked into his large garage.

Jason was a motorcycle repair man, and a damn good one at that. Not only did he repair motorcycles, but he collected them as well. Jason's collection had grown so large that he had to build a whole other building to store them in behind his house.

Today wasn't the day to worry about fixing bikes, though. Today Jason would be able to buy a bike he had been chasing since he was a teenager. Now in his mid-30's he finally had the chance to own the Von Dutch XAVW. This bike was the holy grail of bikes. Only one was ever made and now Jason was going to have it.

The man who was willing to sell him the bike actually called him. Jason found this strange at first, but once he realized the man was serious he gave him the address to his shop and told him to bring the bike over.

Jason opened up the large door to his garage and began to anxiously await the arrival of the bike. Soon a black van came driving down Jason's long dirt road. Jason's repair shop sat just outside of Pitrock, California. Pitrock was a small town with some not so friendly people. It wasn't the kind of place you bring your family to live, but Jason had many customers here due to the large amount of biker gangs in the area.

The van backed up to the garage and stopped just before the door. Jason walked up once the van's engine shut off. A unique looking man stepped out of the vehicle. Jason was surprised, he didn't think the owner of the XAVW would look how he did. He was dressed in all black from head to toe. His long trench coat was an unusual choice for the hot summer weather. He also wore dark sunglasses that hid his eyes from view and an old fedora. Jason also noticed the odd cane the man held in his left hand. It had depictions of skulls carved into its wood.

As Jason approached the man he began to notice how old he looked. He had to be somewhere in his 80s at least. "Are you Jason Hope?" the man asked in raspy voice. "I am, and you must be the owner of the XAVW?" Jason asked. The man grinned and said "I certainly am." "Well can we open up the back of your van and take a look at her?" Jason asked, a little creeped out by the old man. "Of course, of course." The old man said. Jason followed the man to the back of the van.

The old man then unlocked the doors and opened them up. Jason's eyes went wide as he gazed upon the XAVW. "Wow, she's beautiful!" Jason exclaimed. "She sure is." The man said. "She's even got the VW engine." Jason said. "Of course she does, she wouldn't be the XAVW if she didn't." The old man retorted. "All right so how much do you want for her?" Jason asked, ready to haggle with the man. "Oh I don't want any money." The old man said. "You don't?" Jason said, surprised. "Nope. All you got to do to get this bike is to sign this contract." The old man said.

Jason was so overjoyed to basically get the bike for free that he didn't even bother to read over the paper the man handed him. He grabbed a pen off one of his work benches and began to sign the paper. As he was signing his name he felt a small prick on his hand. Jason looked over and saw blood pouring from the palm of his right hand.

The blood dripped over his signature and stained the contract. "Oh that will do." The old man said. Jason didn't even notice him take the paper away. He was still trying to figure out how he cut himself. Suddenly he heard the Van start up. As he turned he saw the van was gone and in its place sat the XAVW.

Jason walked over to the bike and smiled. "I finally got you." He said as he squatted down to get a closer look at the bike.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Ghost Rider

By: ShadyGotham

Chapter 2- The Flame Within

Jason admired the XAVW. It now sat in an empty spot in the back corner of his garage. "I can't wait to ride you." Jason said as he covered the bike with an old tarp. "But that will have to wait until the end of the work day." He continued.

As the day went on, Jason saw more and more customers. By 1:00 he had seen more customers than he had ever seen in his 4 years of business. At around 2:00 Jason saw a familiar face pull up in her black 1969 Dodge Charger. The young woman stepped out of the car. She had long brown hair that shimmered as it moved. She seemed to have a natural beauty, she never needed makeup.

"Hey Jason." Grace said as she walked up to his garage. Grace had always kind of liked Jason. He was very well built with short, jet black hair that he always slicked back. "Hey Grace what brings you around my neck of the woods?" Jason asked. "I just got laid off at work so I figured I'd come hangout with you." She responded. "You got fired?! What the hell happened?" Jason asked, pausing on his work to give his full attention to her.

"The boss didn't think I had a good work ethic or some bullshit like that, so he fired me." She explained. Grace was on 28 years old and she had never managed to hold a steady job for more than a week. "Grace you got to get your shit together. What is this like the fifth job you've been fired from?" Jason said. "It's not my fault, there's just not any good jobs around here." She argued. "I'm just gonna move to LA when I'm 29 and get a good job there." Grace continued.

"Yeah, well good luck with that. I'm sure you'll find someone in LA who will accept a lazy alcoholic girl as an employee." Jason said. "Screw you man, you sound just like my father." Grace said angrily, as she walked back towards her car. "Hey why don't you just go ahead and give me the Charger! You won't be able to pay for it soon anyway!" Jason shouted. Grace turned and held up her middle finger. "Fuck You!" She yelled. She then got in the Charger and drove off away from Jason's shop.

Later, around 6:00, Jason began to close up his shop. He had planned to ride the XAVW after work, but he had suddenly got really tired around 5:30. "She'll be there in the morning." Jason said to himself as he walked past the bike.

Once he made it up to his bedroom, Jason didn't even bother to take off his clothes. He just collapsed on to his bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of the Ghost Rider

By: ShadyGotham

Chapter 3- The First Ride

The first time I changed is hard for me to remember. Most of it's just a blur to me now, but I'll try my best to tell you what I remember. Now where was I…

Jason woke up in his garage, only he wasn't awake. He could tell he wasn't awake because he couldn't move. "I must be dreaming." He thought. Suddenly he felt and immense pain shoot through his body. The pain seem to emanate from his head. "What's happening to me?!" Jason thought. He began to feel like his head was burning. That's when Jason noticed his skin began to burn! It started to peel off and reveal the muscle underneath. Jason tried to scream, but for some reason he couldn't control his own body. Soon the muscle burned away too and revealed Jason's bones.

Jason watched in horror as his bones began to ignite! Suddenly the pain vanished. Jason's body began to stand up off the floor. "Why can't I control my body?!" Jason thought, frightened. He walked over to an old mirror hanging on the garage wall. What Jason saw next took his breath away. His reflection was that off a flaming skeleton. It was wearing his shirt, pants, boots, and jacket. "Is this me?" Jason thought.

The skeletons eyes were dark and seemed to pierce Jason's very soul. "This is no dream, this is a nightmare!" Jason thought.

The Rider looked at itself in the old mirror. The change was complete. Now it could do its masters biddings. The rider looked around the garage. It saw many Motorcycles, some broken and some working. The Rider remember its past host hand ridden a motorcycle. It remembered that a motorcycle could be quiet useful. It began to look around for the perfect bike. Soon it came upon a bike covered with a tarp. The Rider sensed a special connection with its host and this bike. The Rider tore the tarp off the bike and it burst into flames. The XAVW sat before the Rider. It looked the bike over and finally decided to take it.

As soon as the Rider sat on the bike it began to change. The engine began to glow orange with heat, the black paint became chard, the exhaust pipes began to spew out black smoke, and the wheels caught fire. The Rider revved the bikes engine before exploding through the garage door and riding off down the long dirt road, leaving a trail of fire and smoke in its wake.


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of the Ghost Rider

By: ShadyGotham

Chapter 4- The Demon of Pitrock

Grace drove down the empty streets of Pitrock. It was around 1:00 in the morning and she was heading to her third bar of the night.

She was already having a hard time keeping her car on the road. Lucky for her most cops in Pitrock were either lazy or dirty.

As she was driving she noticed a couple of head lights behind her. As they got closer she could tell they were bikers. "Shit." She muttered. Grace slammed her foot down on the gas and the Charger began to quickly accelerate.

"Fuck! She's on to us!" One of the bikers yelled. The four bikers sped up in an attempt to catch up with Grace.

Grace's car was much faster than their bikes but unfortunately, Grace was in no condition to drive. She suddenly came up on a sharp turn and couldn't manage to make it. Her car went flying off the road and crashed into an old barn!

Grace opened the car door and fell to the ground. Her body ached with pain. She managed to stand to her feet and look back over at the Charger. Its front end was now stuck in the side of an abandon barn.

Suddenly the bikers pulled up to the crash site and surrounded Grace. They turned off their engines and began to walk towards her. "Stay the fuck back!" Grace shouted. "What's a matter Gracie? You not afraid of us are you?" One of the bikers said. "I'm not afraid of scum like you Butch." Grace said sternly. The Biker known as Butch frowned. "You better watch your pretty little mouth, or I'll cut it off." Butch threatened, pulling out a pocket knife.

"What the hell do you want?!" Grace demanded. "You know what we want girly. Your gonna give us back the car or we're gonna have a little fun with ya." Butch said with an evil grin. "Oh and since you crashed it your gonna have to pay for the damages." Butch added. "Come on Butch just let me borrow it for a couple more days. Then I can work up the money to pay for the damages." Grace pleaded. "Ya see that just isn't gonna happen. I'm the boss around these parts and when I want something I'm going to take it, no matter who is standing in my way." Butch said. He now stood right in front of Grace. Butch slowly caressed Grace's cheek with the edge of his knife.

Without warning a strange noise could be heard in the distance. It sounded unnatural and sent a cold shiver up Grace's spine. "What the hell was that?" One of Butch's lackeys asked. "There's something coming towards us off in the distance." Another biker said. Butch turned to see a bright orange light approaching them. "What the fuck is that?" Butch wondered out loud. As it got closer the men could make out what it was, the only problem was they couldn't believe what it was.

A creature with a flaming skull riding a burning bike drifted into a full stop just before the four bikers. It sat on its bike for a moment before slowly dismounting the vehicle. It stood before them and starred at each and every one of them. They just stood there, shocked at what stood before them.

Before any of them could react, the creature ran forward and grabbed one of the bikers! "Help, help!" The biker screamed as the flaming beast grabbed him by the neck. As its hand came in contact with the biker's neck, his skin began to burn. "Ahhhh!" The man yelled. "Fuck this!" Butch yelled. He threw Grace to the ground and ran back to his bike. The two other bikers did the same.

"Don't… Leave…. Me!" The man said as the creatures grip tightened around his throat. "LOOK INTO MY EYES." The creature commanded in a bone chilling voice. "YOUR SOUL IS STAINED BY THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT. FEEL THEIR PAIN!" the creature shouted. As the biker starred into the creatures dark eyes he began to witness every awful thing he did through the eyes of his victims. He watched as he was stabbed, beaten, run over, burned, and even raped over and over again. His eyes glazed over and became a solid black. The creature then released its grip on the man and he fell to the ground.

Once the Rider finished up with the man it looked around for the others but found them, and their bikes, gone. As it was about to track them down it heard the sound of someone silently weeping. It walked towards the source of the sound and found a young girl hiding inside a black Charger. The girl screamed as the Rider approached and her cries became more frantic. "Please don't hurt me!" She cried. The Rider looked through her very soul and then spoke. "INNOCENT." It then turned and walked back towards its bike. The girl watched as the creature got on its flaming motorcycle and sped off after Butch.


End file.
